Quittance
by Midnight7
Summary: There's something that Heero has to do....


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

AN: Quittance means release from a debt or obligation

Spoilers: Maybe the end of Endless Waltz

Sheets of rain hammered down mercilessly, but Heero took no notice. Brown head bent down, fists jammed into low lying pockets, the boy trudged on. He was on a mission, and he'd be damned if a bit of rain kept him from completing it. 

The wind rose with a fierce howl, blowing the cold rain against him again and again. He shivered uncontrollably, but still, he walked on. He could barely see in the downpour, and fervently hoped that the drivers in the cars could see him a bit better. Hazy headlights barely filtered through in the rain, but it was enough to let him know when it was safe to cross. He walked along slowly, for the roads were slicker than ever. 

At last, the downpour lessened, leaving only the harsh wind to chill his soaked form. The need for warmth called to him, but he ignored it, choosing to walk on. It was a necessary sacrifice for his mission. 

As the minutes wore on, with only the raw numbness of his fingers and toes to focus on, he pondered his mission. It was a unique one, for no one had actually given it to him. Instead, he had given it to himself. He had promised himself that before the year wore out, he would do the one thing that he had always wanted to do, but had never been able to. 

He had to apologize. 

After procrastinating day after day, always rationalizing that there was tomorrow, it was now New Year's Eve, and he hadn't completed this single mission. His brows furrowed and he scowled in determination. He was not the type of person to give up easily. He still had three hours left, and he would be reaching his destination before long. What could be so hard about a simple apology? Duo always made it look so easy. "Sorry, Heero. Sorry I spilled stuff on your laptop. Sorry the music's loud. Sorry this dinner sucks. Sorry..."

He snorted, thinking ruefully now. Those apologies, while somewhat sincere, were nothing like the apology he had to make tonight. He would guess-no, he was certain-that Duo had never had to make the apology he was about to. Nor would he ever wish for his friend to be in his position. 

Finally, the house he was seeking came into view. The rain had died down, and light showed through the many closed windows. It was more like a mansion than a house, but it was not its size that made him go cold inside. It was the fact that he was so close, so near to the end. 

Best to get it over with, as soon as possible. He walked rapidly, now, his long stride eating up the distance to the door. He rapped against the door smartly, once, twice. 

A prim housemaid answered, her eyes widening in astonishment as she took stock of the bedraggled young man. 

"Yes?" she asked finally, remembering her manners. 

"I need to-" 

He was interrupted as another lady appeared from behind the housemaid. This woman he knew well, and he instinctively stiffened. He schooled his face quickly to be as inexpressive as ever. 

Amazingly, Lady Une smiled in welcome. "Heero, what a pleasant surprise," she said. "Come in." 

The foyer and the inside of the house was not as austere and as daunting as the outside. He seemed to have interrupted them at playing chess, for his sharp eyes made out a half-played chess set upon a table in the living room, set right next to a cheerfully lit fire. It was this living room that he was led to, Lady Une graciously ignoring his soaked clothing and the damp footprints he left behind. 

"Have a seat," she gestured towards a comfortable couch. Her face had lost the hardness that it had been comprised of during the war. She no longer had a haunted air about her, either. 

Heero would have complied immediately, but he had realized that there was one chair that faced the fire, away from him. He inwardly took a deep breath, and walked forward. 

He bent next to the chair, so that he was eye-level with the small redhead that occupied it. "Mariemaia," he whispered. 

"Hello," the little girl said. There was no sign of recognition in her eyes, and for a moment, Heero wasn't sure whether to feel sad or relieved. 

"I'm sorry," he said simply. 

She looked up at him quizzically. "About what?" 

He shot a glance at Lady Une, but she was watching impassively. "I..." He halted, not sure what to say. 

"Play chess?" said Mariemaia, impatient at waiting for an answer. 

There was a pause, and then Heero said, "Alright." 

And as the rain started back up again, and beat angrily at the windows, Heero remained inside, absolved of his guilt by one small little girl; so like another young girl, whose memory he would never be rid of, yet so different, for she was alive. 

THE END 

Questions, comments, criticisms, suggestions welcomed: 


End file.
